Running on Rooftops
by Asha Carcella
Summary: Just a one-shot of the Team witnessing the pure awesome-ness that is Robin working alone in Gotham! Stole a few moves and gadgets from Batman Begins and Batman Arkham City...


Hey peoples, heres just something that showing how awesome Robin is.

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ

0101

"Oh, no way Arty! We are so not watching one of your soapies!" Wally complained as he tried to grab the remote from his girlfriend's hands.

"I don't want to watch another one of those," Connor said while he petted Wolf on top of his head affectionately.

"_And_," Wally stressed out, "we are not watching static!"

Connor just shot Wally a glare at that comment because, honestly, he wasn't even thinking about watching static. Artemis also glared at Wally playfully, then she scooted closer to him and handed him the remote. He grinned at her and pulled her onto his lap while taking the remote and flicking through channels.

"Wally, would you just choose a channel already?" Raquel asked as she walked in with M'gann and Kaldur, both of the girls balancing big trays full of snacks while Kaldur carried the drinks.

"Fine," Wally huffed as he flicked to the sports channel.

"Wally!" M'gann cried out since she was in no mood for him and Connor going all sports crazy on them.

Zatanna, who had been reading, looked up from her book and said," Just put the movie channel on."

Wally looked at her sceptically," you know that they_ never_ show anything good."

Zatanna stuck her tongue out at him playfully and resumed reading when Kaldur suggested something.

"Perhaps we should just watch the news," he said.

No one said anything, seven pairs of eyes stared back at him as if he was crazy. Even Wolf had looked up as if he had understood what the Atlantean had said, his yellow eyes were huge and his head was at angle giving off the impression the wolf was questioning him.

"…No offence Kal, but that is one of the worst ideas I have ever heard come out of your mouth," Wally said, turning his attention back to the TV. Despite what the speedster had just said, he flicked to the news channel and then he gently pulled Artemis off of him and made his way to the front on the TV cabinets to get out a movie.

"_This is Vicki Vale with night time news for Gotham," _the pretty blonde on the TV said from her spot in the studio.

"_We have just received live footage of the downtown robbery near Lexis Street," _she placed her hand to her ear and listened for a few seconds, then she turned back to the camera," _news just in, Robin, The Boy Wonder, has arrived at the scene and is attempting to chase down the criminal."_

Kaldur picked up the remote and made it louder, while Zatanna put a book mark in her book and turned her attention to the TV screen. Wally stopped searching for a movie the minute Vicki Vale had said his best friends name, a smirk found its way to his face as he joined Artemis on the couch, pulling her close.

The image on the screen suddenly changed from Vick Vale in the studio to the dark streets of Gotham. The camera view showed the news crew standing behind lines of police officers who held their guns at the ready behind their own car doors. In front, there stood Commissioner Gordon, who was talking to one of the criminals who held a gun to a hostages head. Then the thug signalled with his other hand and millions of hostages piled out of the building with their hands held high in the hopes of not being shot.

"Gotham," Artemis scoffed from her seat next to Wally.

The sudden mass of hostages concealed the thugs as they made their escape. The police commissioner looked as if he was about to kill someone himself while the rest of the police officers pulled their guns away and tried to find the criminal they had seen earlier. That was when an eerie cackle was heard and the camera spun, looking for Robin who was crouching on one of the light poles.

The Team smirked when they heard Robin's signature cackle that they were all too familiar with. Some would even say that they had grown fond of it, but they would _never _admit that to the boy himself.

Some of the police officers spun to look at the youth on the light pole, who suddenly jumped as if he had spotted one of the thugs. Gracefully, he spun in the air and landed on his feet waving a quick hello to the police commissioner. Not wasting anymore time, Robin sprinted full out towards the building, many civilian bystanders cheering for him.

Robin didn't pay any mind to them, he just sprinted until he reached the huge dumpster at the side of the building. Instead of pulling out his grappling gun, like the Team thought he would, the Boy Wonder did a handspring, effectively landing himself on top of it. Without breaking his momentum, Robin jumped to the next building, using the close proximity of a window sill to push himself into a back flip and land on the roof without breaking a sweat.

The view of the camera then switched to an aerial view that was provided by a helicopter that had its huge light trained on Robin and another figure about two buildings away. The Team knew that if the helicopter didn't have a light on their friend, there was no way of seeing him.

Robin wasn't phased by the light on him, he started sprinting again at full speed towards the figure he could see two buildings away from him. The thug kept on looking back and cursing because his whole body was outlined by the light of the helicopter.

At the edge of the building, Robin jumped and tucked into a ball making his landing on the roof easier. He rolled on the roof, then immediately he got up and sprinted towards the next building, hoping that he hadn't lost the thug. The next building was taller than the one he was currently on, so the Team wondered how the hell he would get up there if he didn't use his grappling gun, which he hadn't been using the whole night.

"Maybe he lost his grappling gun," M'gann suggested innocently.

"Robin doesn't lose anything," Zatanna said with a smile.

"Please, I know exactly what he's doing," Wally said with a knowing smirk.

Just then, Robin did another handspring to land on top of a smaller structure that usually was a way to get to the roof from the inside of the building. Again, not breaking his momentum, he front flipped and landed on the edge of the building on his hands. Then, using his arm strength, he pushed off and landed on a balcony on the next building. Even if he jumped, he wouldn't be able to make it to the top of the building, so Robin jumped from the balcony he was on to the next until he came to the last one on the far side of the building. Standing on the railing, Robin jumped to the fire escape on another. He pulled himself up with ease and quickly scaled the stairs so he was on top of the other building.

"Whoa…" M'gann said as she marvelled at the way Robin moved.

"If he didn't lose his grappling gun, what is he doing? He's letting the criminal get away," Connor asked with furrowed brows.

Wally smirked again, "I know Robin, and he knows exactly where the criminal is. He's just doing some…thrill seeking," Wally's smirk turned into a full out smile.

"Thrill seeking?" Artemis asked with her eyebrows raised, yet she didn't look away from the TV.

"Uh huh," Wally answered reaching for some popcorn.

Robin continued running across the roof top, occasionally jumping on the vents and air conditioning. The next building was fairly close and relatively similar in height, so when he reached the ledge of the building, Robin just used his hand to vault himself over to the other side. The next building was a lot taller and had no balconies or widow sills, it was almost at the height of a skyscraper, and by then the helicopter had lost sight of the thug who was probably hiding on one of the roofs behind some vents.

Robin stopped for the first time, and actually looked like he was contemplating on what to do next. If the view was zoomed in, viewers would notice the mischievous smile that actually found its way on the Boy Wonder's face. He started sprinting towards the tall window filled building, when he reached the end he leapt off. The distance wasn't much, so he quickly tucked himself into a ball once again and smashed right through a window. Then the camera lost sight of him as the helicopter gained more height since, neither Robin nor the thug could be seen.

_Boy Wonder indeed,_ Zatanna thought, knowing that everyone would tease her if she said that out loud. Everyone else was engrossed with watching what their friend would do next. Each of them had a small bowl of popcorn on their laps with their gazes trained on the TV screen.

"_We seem to have lost sight of the criminal and Robin_," Vicki Vale's voice said while the helicopter gained more height to show the view of the top of the tall building's roof.

The light was shined down on the flat surface, but they couldn't find Robin at all. Right before they switched back to the studio and to Vicki Vale, they saw a dark figure jump off the side of the building. Immediately the camera focused on the figure. It was too small to be Batman, so the Team knew that it was Robin.

"Oh my gosh! It's Robin, he's going o get hurt if he doesn't pull out his grappling gun!" M'gann squealed fearfully.

The rest of the Team sat on the edges of their seats as they saw their friend hurtle to the ground without pulling out his grappling hook. Even though Wally had seen more tricks from his best friend than the Team had, he still felt concerned with Robin just free falling towards the ground.

Suddenly, Robin grabbed the edges of his cape and spread his arms out wide. The material caught in the wind and then became completely rigid. The shape of the now rigid material sent the Boy Wonder flying up, until he changed his position so that his legs were no longer behind him. Robin slowly brought his feet in front of him, while his cape still caught the wind.

At first it looked like he was about to slam right into the roof, but at the last second he shifted his cape, and in the process he kicked something since his feet were in front of him. The figure, unsuspecting, was sent hurtling forwards. The thug landed right on his face as Robin swooped down and gracefully landed next to him. The Boy Wonder then let go of his cape, which then fell back into place around his shoulders. The chopper moved closer to the building to get a better view of Robin who was handcuffing the thug, who had still not moved.

With that, Robin waved quickly to the cameras and then ran off of the building. Again, at the last minute, he opened up his cape and flew away into the darkness. Then that scene cut, going straight to Vicki Vale who started talking about something else, which Kaldur silenced as he turned down the volume.

"Whoa, I didn't know Robin could do all of that," Raquel said, finally able to close her mouth which had been hanging open in awe.

"Yeah, how come he never does that around us?" Zatanna asked, because seriously, she would _love _to see Robin do that in front of her.

"Well, he doesn't do it in front of Bats either, but I guess that's how he works alone. Thrill seeking and all," Wally said thoughtfully.

"I agree," Kaldur said with a smile," I would be quite aggravated if he did that on one of our missions. We would not be able to keep up."

Everyone broke a smile at that while Connor playfully snorted," It was like watching a movie," he said.

"Speaking of movies," Wally got up," what do you guys want to watch?"

The Team exchanged glances knowing that now, an action movie wouldn't even compare to what they had just seen, so they answered in unison," Definitely _not _action."

0101

Inspiration from Batman Begins, even though Alfred said Bruce shouldn't do it for thrill seeking, I just could see Dick doing something fun like that. And the flying? Memory cloth from the first Batman movie 8) and the glide kick? Totally from Batman Arkham City the game!

Please tell me what you think, thanks bro's!

-Asha


End file.
